Deviant Affections
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Kaede knew that she felt more toward Yuzu than she let on but has never told her. When Yuzu becomes the object of someone's interests Kaede is unable to summon the courage to stop her and soon runs away to hide her grief. Will an encounter with an unlikely person help her come clean to Yuzu or will she find that she has been wrong about her affections this whole time?


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Sakura Trick" belong to Studio Deen, Pony Canyon and any other of their affiliates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I really should updating some other neglected work of mine but instead I find myself getting dragged back into this fandom instead. So here you go. The product of an over active (perverted) imagination that doesn't know how to set priorities lol. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Kaede Ikeno looked despondently outside the window of the class as she tried to tune off the droning of the teacher's lecture. There was no helping it.

It seemed that no matter what she did her attention always went back to Yuzu. Lately she had found herself feeling peculiar around her best friend and strange thoughts started to enter her head.

What it would be like to hold her close and take her lips for her own, pressing deeply as the older girl expressed her pleasure in the form of seductive moans. Often Kaede was disturbed by these thoughts and instantly shook them away. After all she wasn't into other girls, at least that was what she told herself.

As she tried to turn her attention back to the lecture at hand she found her gaze going back to Yuzu. The girl seemed to taking a snooze no doubt bored to death by the teacher's inability to make their Geometry lesson interesting. Already there was a small river of drool that leaked from the corner of Yuzu's mouth.

Kaede felt her heart race.

It was no use.

Sighing in resignation Kaede took to looking outside again.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang signalling their departure from class and the start of their lunch time. Kaede instantly made her way to Yuzu so that she could eat lunch with her.

Unfortunately her plans would go awry as Yuzu had gently declined her offer.

"Sorry Kaede. I have to go and do something really important."

It was rare that Yuzu declined to have lunch with her best friend and Kaede was instantly suspicious. She wondered what was so important that Yuzu would want to leave her. Observing her best friend she could tell that she was fidgety. Bullets of sweat were running down her unusually flushed face.

She wasn't sure what it was that Yuzu seemed to be nervous about but she decided to take a stab in the dark. Grinning mischievously she placed her hand to her mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sounds like this important thing has got you all hot and bothered. If I didn't know any better I would actually think that someone is trying to get you alone and confess to you!"

The reaction was immediate as Yuzu looked like a deer in the headlights.

"W-What are you talking about. D-Don't be s-so silly Kaede. As if anyone would confess to me."

Yuzu's clumsy reply did not inspire confidence in Kaede as she continued to push further. Sauntering her way to Yuzu she grabbed her hands to her own and started to speak in her best impersonation of a teenage boy.

"Oh Yuzu-chan I have been watching you all this time and I could never get you off my mind. Please will you be my girlfriend!" said Kaede teasingly.

The older girl did not take well to this as she shoved Kaede off of her.

"Geez don't say silly things like that in the classroom. People might get the wrong idea!"

Kaede felt herself frown at this statement. It told her of what Yuzu really thought of her and that was that she was her friend and nothing more. There was a spark of anger but Kaede hid it by teasing even more.

"Wrong idea about what? Care to elaborate?" said Kaede as she bent down and stared deeply into Yuzu's eyes.

"You know what I mean. There's no need for me to elaborate." said Yuzu in a defensive voice.

The younger girl took a bit of time to act ignorant until her face shone with realization. Grinning even more she soon pressed herself toward Yuzu causing her to stiffen from the contact.

"You naughty girl! Were you really thinking _that?_ I was only pretending to be a boy confessing to you. But if you really _want_ me to confess then maybe I might oblige you."

Yuzu was not amused by Kaede's antics.

"You're acting really creepy Kaede and I don't like it."

"Creepy? I don't think I'm acting any differently Yuzu. I think it is you that is taking things out of context." said Kaede a bit more seriously.

"How can I not take things out of context when you suddenly come up to me saying all of these weird things about confessing to me? I mean seriously it's creeping me out." replied Yuzu sternly.

Kaede felt like her chance was slipping. She knew that she couldn't fool herself any longer. Her feelings toward Yuzu went beyond that of friendship. And now she found that Yuzu was adverse to the idea of being confessed to by her. An overwhelming sense of denial overtook Kaede and started to speak before she could stop herself.

"Why do you think that what I'm saying is creepy Yuzu? If I were to truly confess to you would you be so adverse to it?" asked Kaede seriously.

Yuzu could see that a small crowed of people were now gathering around them as they overheard their conversation and she started to feel embrassed.

"Kaede if you are teasing me you better stop it because this is no longer funny." replied Yuzu harshly.

"You really think I'm teasing you Yuzu?"

"It's the only thing I can think of that has you acting like such a weirdo right now."

Kaede felt like her heart was going to burst. It took everything in her power to not grasp her chest, kneel down and start hyperventilating.

 _Yuzu really doesn't see me more than just a friend._

Knowing that continuing down this track would only make things more awkward Kaede decided to throw in the towel. She would rather have Yuzu as a friend and still spend time with her then say something that would destroy their friendship.

Summoning all her strength she plastered on a silly grin on her face as she slapped Yuzu on the back.

"Geez lighten up already Yuzu. I'm just kidding. Sheesh you keep that up and you're going to end up with gray hair."

Seeing the look of relief on Yuzu's features was just salt on the wound. It confirmed the worst of Kaede's fears.

"Well it's hard for me to tell when you're actually serious or not Kaede even having been friends with you for so long. But I'm glad you're only joking."

A spark of anger surged through Kaede.

 _It's not that you can't tell when I'm serious Yuzu but that you refuse to acknowledge it._

"Well anyway don't keep lover boy waiting. Just know that I'll be rooting for you!"

"Sure will. Thanks for the encouragement Kaede...wait!"

Despite the pain that she was in Kaede could not help but giggle.

"Got ya! I didn't know you were actually going to be confessed to but I HAD to say it. Looks like you proved that I'm right as always!"

Yuzu smiled as she shook her head in resigned defeat.

"I knew that I couldn't fool you but I didn't want to spill the beans. The thing is that I kinda like him too. He's from the athletic club and he told me that he wanted to talk to me during lunch. He tried to hide his intentions but he was stuttering so much that I could tell that it was going to be a confession. Even so I can't but feel totally nervous. What if I'm a bad girlfriend Kaede? I've never been in a relationship before." said Yuzu in concern.

 _Forget about pouring salt on the wounds. Throw my mangled body and heart into the Dead Sea and watch me writhe out my agony._

"Once again you're stressing over nothing Yuzu. I'm sure that by his reaction Romeo is also having his own set of doubts and anxieties. Just be yourself! I mean that's why he's crushing on you in the first place. There are going to be problems and stuff but I'm sure that you'll figure it out."

It was then that Kaede felt herself getting embraced by her best friend. The urge to break down and cry was overwhelming.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for Kaede. I actually feel really stupid about not telling you this. It would have saved me alot of worrying to be honest if I knew you were going to support me. For that I'm sorry for not trusting you."

 _Yuzu do you even realize how much you're hurting me right now?_

 _You refuse to acknowledge my feelings toward you even after I pretty much confessed to you. Is the idea of our being in a relationship so repulsive to you?_

 _Or do you simply not wish to be in a relationship with me because I'm a girl?_

 _Perhaps I'm being selfish for thinking this but honestly that's really narrow-minded. You wouldn't give me the chance to fulfill your happiness by some stupid social stigma? That by your prejudice views have caused me misery?_

 _Yet here I am smiling like some stupid idiot pretending to support your decision to go out with some guy who probably has nothing more on his mind then to take your panties off._

 _I suppose the biggest reason why you never acknowledge my feelings toward you, Yuzu, is because I can never bring myself to tell you how I feel. My fear of losing your friendship is greater than my desire to risk it all for true happiness._

 _And in the end I'm sure that the last person you would want to be in a relationship with is a coward like me._

All of these thoughts raced through Kaede's head as she held Yuzu close to her.

"There is nothing to feel sorry about Yuzu. Now go. If you truly like him then I have no right to stop you."

"Thank you..."

Yuzu squeezed Kaede a bit tighter before releasing her and bolted out of the classroom. Kaede only stared dumbly as she felt her lower lip trembling. Wanting to be alone Kaede also left the classroom as she paced down the hallway swiftly.

She felt her eyes stinging with unshod tears but she shook them. There would be a time to cry once she was alone and away from prying eyes.

* * *

There was one place that she knew that no one else would be at and that was the theater hall. At one time when Misato-West High School had been active there were many students who would come here and hone in their craft. However due to the school closing within the next two years it was now mostly empty as there was no funding for such elaborate extracurricular activities.

It was here that Kaede knew that she could be alone to wallow in her own self-pity and misery. As she made her way through the musty stage and found a nice little corner to sulk in she heard a peculiar sound.

From the way it sounded it was almost like the person was in pain but that wasn't right. Kaede ignored it wanting only to bawl her eyes out knowing that Yuzu would never reciprocate her affections.

However she wasn't given the chance to do so as she heard that peculiar sound again. This time it came across loud and clear. Then it came again and again and in two different, but both female, timbres.

 _If I didn't know any better those sound like moans and from two girls at that!_

 _I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I have to find out._

Her anguish momentarily giving way to curiosity Kaede wandered about the dark backstage and could see movement behind one of the curtains. The moans were very clear now and it sounded like whoever was in there was having quite the make out session.

Grabbing at the curtain Kaede swiftly yanked it off and nearly felt her eyes pop out as she saw both Haruka and Yuu in a deep, passionate kiss with each other. And judging by the way they moved their bodies it was apparent that they were _very_ intimate with one another and this was far from their first kiss.

Kaede could only stare dumbly at the scene until Haruka realized that they were being watched. Seeing Kaede watching them her face turned white. Yuu, wondering as to why Haruka had stopped kissing her, looked over and nearly looked like she was going to faint from shock.

"U-Um we can explain." said Haruka nervously.

 _So both Haruka and Yuu have this sort of relationship. Can't say that I'm too surprised now that I think about it. They're practically inseparable._

 _And it would also explain Mitsuki-san's constant fussing over them. I'm sure that she knew about their relationship or at least strongly suspected it last year. Now it makes sense. Why she kept having both Yuzu and I keep an eye on them._

Knowing that their situation was delicate Kaede took her usual approach to things as she grinned mischievously.

"Heh, heh, heh! What do we have here? Two girls unrestrained in expressing their passions to one another? Then again I'm not completely surprised. I kinda suspected this for some time now." said Kaede.

Yuu had a worried expression when she heard this.

"W-Were we so conspicuous?"

"I wouldn't quite say conspicuous but there were a few moments that did get me to suspecting you two. First off was that debacle in the park. Initially former president Mitsuki-san had wanted to loop arms with you Yuu. We went to search for you only to find both yourself and Haruka inside that enclosed geo dome climber. I remember hearing some strange sounds, like one of you had trouble breathing or something. However I didn't think much of it until I heard you two right now. Both of you were kissing in there, weren't you?"

Haruka and Yuu turned beet red when they heard this. That stunt at the park had been risky and it made Yuu upset that she let Haruka convince her that it was a good idea to kiss in the public park.

"This is your fault Haruka! If only you didn't have that silly idea to be kissing in the park then Kaede wouldn't have been suspecting us!" said Yuu angirly.

This harsh accusation drew a hurt expression on Haruka's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that anyone would follow us."

"Well to be honest that wasn't the only time I suspected. I think the biggest one was when Haruka was locked in the storage shed. I always wondered why you took so long up there Yuu. Yuzu thought that you were trying to pull Haruka out but I knew that wasn't it. Again you lingered up there and I heard that strange sound. Well now I know. Honestly you guys must be pretty brave to be kissing in front of our faces." grinned Kaede.

It was Yuu's turn to feel embarrassed as she realized that Haruka wasn't completely at fault. She too had a hand in making the others suspect them.

"Kaede please don't tell anyone."

"What's to stop me from telling everyone else? This is such an interesting development. How could I keep it all to myself?" replied Kaede with a grin.

Yuu's form visibly deflated as the tears started to come to her eyes. This drove Haruka to action as she placed Yuu behind her protectively. Haruka met Kaede with such a harsh gaze that she averted her eyes.

"My relationship with Yuu is special. We share that relationship by doing something most girls normally wouldn't do and that's by kissing each another. I hardly think that you're in a position to judge us. Do what you want but that won't stop me from expressing my affection toward Yuu." said Haruka harshly.

Kaede never was aware that Haruka could be so intimidating but she realized that she may have crossed a line with her teasing.

 _Now that I think about it it sounded like I was going to blackmail them! Totally not what I was intending!_

Kaede knew that she had to choose her words carefully. She didn't want to make light of their relationship but also didn't want to antagonize them by saying anything untoward. Settling into her normal persona Kaede decided to speak the way she normally would.

"I didn't think that you thought so low of me Haruka. I was just kidding. There is no way I would stoop so low as to rat you guys out. It's obvious to me that you want to keep your relationship secret. Fine by me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

The looks of relief on both Yuu and Haruka was evident as Kaede wiped her brow. She knew that she had trod on thin ice

"Promise?" asked Yuu meekly.

"I promise! Now I'll leave you two alone and you can keep doing whatever it was that you were doing."

With that Kaede made to leave the two girls alone but soon her thoughts went back to Yuzu.

 _Would Yuzu and I have been able to express our relationship in such a passionate manner had we been in a relationship?_

 _Why Yuzu?_

 _Would you seriously consider some stranger's cheap confession over my affections towards you? There must be a reason why you would be so opposed to two girls being together._

 _It's settled._

 _I have to try even if it risks some tension between myself and Yuu and Haruka._

With that Kaede turned around as she faced both Yuu and Haruka again. There was a tinge of envy toward the both of them that they could share their relationship in such an intimate manner. It was something she wished she could have shared with Yuzu.

Her face flushed red. She felt her heart beating furiously at the request she was going to make of the two girls.

"Okay don't take this the wrong way guys. I intend to keep your secret but I do have a favor to ask of you both."

"What would that be?" asked Haruka in a guarded voice.

"I-I...well...this is kinda embarrassing but...I just wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by a girl and I was wondering if you guys could help me."

Both Yuu and Haruka were surprised by this request from Kaede. They blushed red as they knew what it was that Kaede was asking.

"Why would you want to know Kaede?" asked Haruka suspiciously.

"Does it matter? Perhaps I'm just curious." replied Kaede.

Yuu shook her head when she heard this.

"There is a reason why you are asking this of us. You have to understand that before Haruka the thought of kissing another girl never even entered my head. Even now I feel weird thinking about kissing another girl. Perhaps Haruka may be willing to oblige you but if you want me to kiss you Kaede then I need to know why. And don't tell me that you're curious again because that's a lie and we both know it."

Kaede's hands clenched tightly when she heard Yuu's response. She had never made her intentions toward Yuzu public before. The thought of having to confess her true motives frightened Kaede. The scrutinizing gazes of both Yuu and Haruka made Kaede realize that she couldn't lie to them.

 _I didn't want to let anyone know of my desires toward Yuzu. Then again if I lie to them then there is the chance that I ruin my friendship with them. I am asking a very big favor of them after all and making light of the request would only be an insult to them and their relationship._

 _If I were ever in a relationship with Yuzu I wouldn't want anyone else kissing her unless they had a very good reason. For that both Yuu and Haruka deserve to know the truth._

Gritting her teeth Kaede summoned the courage to tell both Yuu and Haruka her secret.

"Well you busted me there Yuu-chan. I know you're secret so I figure that it would be fair to give you a secret of mine. Mind you I have NEVER told anyone this and I'm really putting myself out here by telling you both this."

Kaede could see that she had their attention. Taking a deep breath she soon started.

"The thing is that I like Yuzu...a lot. For such a long time I thought that I must be some kind of sick weirdo to want to kiss another girl. I mean girls to don't do that to other girls, right? I felt disgusted at myself for wanting to do such things to Yuzu. But the more I spent time with her the more I could no longer deny my feelings."

Tears obscured Kaede's vision as she felt her nails digging into her palms. She didn't want to cry, not in front of both Haruka and Yuu but she could no longer hide her anguish.

"W-Why couldn't she have given me a chance? I could have made her happy...more than some random stranger. Yet she wouldn't acknowledge my feelings toward her. I even joked about confessing to her only to have her tell me that she thought I was being creepy. I mean what is so wrong about two girls loving one another? I wasn't trying to be creepy...I just wanted to show her that I love her...and yet-"

Kaede could not take it any longer as she started to weep softly to herself. She then rose her fist as she slammed it hard on the stage floor.

"I-I did not ask to fall in love with you Yuzu..."

To see the normally sly and mischievous girl so upset was disconcerting to both Haruka and Yuu. They knew that Kaede was being serious in her request and that her feelings toward Yuzu were genuine.

Knowing what needed to be done next Yuu then stepped forward and placed her hand beneath Kaede's chin. The brunette did not have time to react as she felt Yuu's lips upon her own.

Her first instinct was to grab at Yuu's uniform tightly and push her away. However Yuu resisted aggressively by pushing herself Kaede to the ground and straddling her.

"Y-Yuu-chan please..."

"This is what you want isn't it Kaede? Now you'll know what it's like to be kissed by another girl." said Yuu in a strangely commanding voice.

Yuu looked over to Haruka. The red head seemed to know what it was that Yuu was asking without needed to speak and simply nodded. Seeing that it was okay to continue Yuu then grabbed at Kaede's arms with her own and pinned them down.

Kaede was surprised at how strong Yuu was. She couldn't budge an inch as she saw Yuu's lips getting closer to claim her own once more. Her heart was beating so rapidly that Kaede feared that it would burst through her chest. A second later Yuu's lips were on her own and this time she had nowhere to go.

As Yuu continued to kiss her Kaede felt her resistance slipping. Her vision was getting hazy as all her senses were being overwhelmed by Yuu.

The smell of her breath was strong, heady and a tinge of something else that Kaede couldn't describe in her inebriated mind but made her head spin. Kaede desperately wanted to get away and yet the sight of ocean blue eyes, normally so innocent and charming, were now glazed over in the throes of passion. They were no longer afforded any sense of rational thought or reason just an overwhelming lust that was directed to her. It frightened Kaede to know that Yuu was feeling _that_ way toward her and yet she could not escape. Those eyes seemed to have a hypnotic effect that kept Kaede from resisting.

As the kiss deepened Yuu's tongue brushed against Kaede's lips. Without even thinking Kaede opened her mouth to grant Yuu access and was now able to taste Yuu in her entirety.

And to top it all off there was the sound of Yuu's moans.

In all of this iniquitous debauchery it was easy to forget that Yuu was still Yuu. The sound of her voice in the throes of lust was like an oxymoron. It was wrong to hear her innocent voice in such a state and yet it was what defined kissing Yuu. To know that this seemingly innocent girl was so practiced in such intimacy was what broke the dam for Kaede.

Before she knew it Kaede felt herself becoming really wet down there just from the sound of Yuu's moans. She instinctively closed her legs as she realized what was happening.

 _C-Crap...did I just wet myself?_

Yuu, meanwhile, pulled away from Kaede as a trail of saliva still connected the two. Kaede's eyes were glazed over as she was breathing deeply in and out.

Kissing Kaede was much different from kissing Haruka. Her lips were not as full and her body was less soft but that didn't make kissing Kaede unpleasant. In fact Yuu found that she enjoyed kissing her very much.

For one she was glad that she was able to dictate their make out session on her own terms. Yuu loved to kiss Haruka but at times she felt a bit frustrated that she never had any control. Haruka seemed to realize this as she let Yuu take control from time to time but Yuu knew that it was because Haruka allowed it and not out of any virtue of her own.

Yuu was delighted that she could work her will on Kaede. Despite her haughty and conniving nature Kaede was quite pliant once subjugated. It gave Yuu a sense of power that she never really experienced before. All of all sudden Yuu was thinking about kissing Kaede and in compromising situations. Forcing her to kiss in the gym, or in the park, or even in class!

The thought drove Yuu nearly wild as she grabbed at Kaede's chin roughly. Kaede gripped at her hand feebly but Yuu knew that Kaede was at her mercy.

 _Now I know why Haruka enjoys kissing me in weird places. This sense of control and power is overwhelming. Is this what Haruka feels every time she gets me to kiss her despite me not wanting to?_

The biggest difference between kissing Kaede and Haruka was the smell.

At times when their make out sessions became quite intense Yuu couldn't help but notice that there was a peculiar odor that would arise. Being curious she decided to look it up.

The fact that she was smelling _that_ part of Haruka nearly made Yuu faint the first time she found out. To think that Haruka had such _lustful_ intentions toward her was almost frightening but then again Yuu then realized that she too was guilty of this. Since then their relationship had gotten more intimate. This started when they decided to take a bath together and started to inevitably kiss one another. One thing led to another and since then they started to explore more of their bodies.

With Kaede the smell was different. It was stronger than Haruka's. In fact it was so pronounced that Yuu almost felt like she could _taste_ it. Yuu never expected to become acquainted with any part of Kaede's intimacy. Looking down she could see Kaede breathing rapidly, her face flushed with glistening lips which begged to be taken again. Yuu felt that sense of power and control returning knowing that she was the cause of Kaede's current state. Suddenly Yuu was curious as to how far she could push Kaede.

Not wasting anymore time Yuu bent over and gently bit on the bottom of Kaede's lips before kissing down her neck. She continued her way down until she found the crook between Kaede's neck and clavicle and soon focused her attention there.

The reaction was immediate as Kaede gasped loudly as she arched her back up. Yuu smiled as she realized that she found Kaede's sensitive spot. Meanwhile her other hand was gently descending down her body until got between her legs. At once Kaede clenched her legs closed.

"Y-Yuu...stop...please..."

The sound of the normally mischievous Kaede in such a submissive manner was intoxicating to Yuu. She pushed her hand in further until it was well onto Kaede's intimacy.

"A-Ah!"

"You don't sound very convincing Kaede. If anything you sound like you want more." said Yuu seductively.

 _What have I gotten myself into? W-Why am I so helpless against her!_

 _T-This feels incredible. D-Damn it Yuu why are you so good at doing this? How far have both you and Haruka gone anyway?_

"Y-Yuu I'm serious. I-I only asked to kiss. Y-You're going too far." stammered Kaede.

Yuu's eyes narrowed as she heard this.

"You made a request of both myself and Haruka without thinking of the consequences? That's very unlike you Kaede. I admit that I find myself attracted to you far more than I should but you should have realized the implications before asking such a heavy favor from us. Now that you are realizing what it is like to be in a relationship with another girl you are now regretting it? Tell me if I were Yuzu would you be objecting right now?"

As if to further drive her question Yuu slipped her hand underneath Kaede's underpants and felt her intimacy. The hair was sparse and fine, another difference from Haruka who was quite dense. Kaede gasped from the contact. She felt her nerves tingling all the way from her core to her extremities as Yuu started to work on her.

"I-I don't know." stammered Kaede.

"You should know. After all isn't this what you have been wanting to do with Yuzu this whole time?"

Kaede's eyes widened when she heard Yuu's response.

 _She's right. This whole time I have been denying these feelings I have had toward Yuzu and only came to realize them when I inadvertently found out that she was getting a confession._

 _And yet Yuu has shown me that perhaps I'm not as prepared to be in such a relationship as I thought I was._

With a resigned sigh Kaede soon responded.

"You win Yuu. The fact of the matter is that I do want to become more than just friends with Yuzu and yet I find myself completely overwhelmed at the intimate aspect of it. I almost feel embarrassed at how unprepared I am." said Kaede softly.

"I too was unprepared when Haruka and I first became intimate but over time we came to enjoy how intimate our relationship has become. I don't know if we truly love each other or not but for now I'm content with what we have. Perhaps in the future we will become more than just close friends. However you should consider yourself lucky that I'm here to help you get prepared Kaede."

Kaede was given no warning as Yuu kissed her. This time it was a soft, gentle kiss that seemed more intent in comforting than dominating. Meanwhile Yuu gently worked on Kaede's intimacy drawing her closer and closer to her moment of climax until suddenly Kaede felt a rush of pleasure the likes of which she never felt before. It was so overwhelming that it took everything in her to not scream. Her climax peaked and Kaede clawed at Yuu's back from the rush.

As soon as it came it was over.

Seeing that her work was done Yuu soon got off of Kaede, who was trembling and breathing rapidly.

"W-Wow...that was intense..." said Kaede dumbly.

"You're welcome Kaede. I hope that gives you an idea of what it's like to be in a relationship with another girl." replied Yuu cheerfully as she made her way to Haruka.

"You enjoyed that way too much Yuu." complained Haruka.

"Then why didn't you stop me? Wait, let me guess. Because you enjoyed it too didn't you Haruka!" replied Yuu.

"Yuu-chan! That's the last time I let you kiss another girl! You went way overboard and-"

Haruka never finished as Yuu kissed her deeply on the lips. There was no longer any protest as Haruka returned the kiss feverishly. As they did Haruka noticed something slightly different from kissing Yuu this time around and soon withdrew herself.

"So that's how it feels like to kiss Kaede. Now I kinda wanna kiss her too now." said Haruka.

Kaede edged herself back when she heard this.

"N-No. I don't think that will be necessary Haruka. I have had enough kissing for today." said Kaede in a near panicked voice.

"Really Kaede? Even if it is for me?"

Kaede's eyes widened when she heard the voice.

 _No way! It can't be!_

Turning around she found Yuzu standing there with a silly smile on her face.

"Y-Yuzu! Don't tell me you saw all of that!" stammered Kaede.

"Well...yeah." said Yuzu sheepishly as her face reddened.

Seeing this development before them both Haruka and Yuu took a step back. Haruka especially was happy to see this happening as she often fantasized that Yuzu and Kaede were more than just friends. While Yuu chided her for her over active imagination Haruka was now overjoyed to see them come true.

"Then why didn't you stop her Yuzu! Didn't you see how helpless I was?" asked Kaede.

"Helpless? You looked besides yourself in pleasure. Besides I kinda wanted to take pointers since I'm new to this kind of thing."

"But that confession!"

"That? I turned him down. I kinda felt something was off with you. I don't know. You words were telling me one thing but everything else about you was telling me another. I can't really explain it very well Kaede but, for the most part I can tell when you're lying and when you said you were rooting for me you were lying through your teeth. However I still tried to talk myself into thinking that you were supporting me. Yet when that guy confessed to me all I could think about was you Kaede and how my being in a relationship with him could mean me spending less time with you. It made me sad and all of all sudden I realized that I didn't want to be away from you."

"Does this mean I love you? I don't know Kaede. But I know that I want to be with you. Now don't take this the wrong way. Unlike yourself and those two love birds over there-" Yuzu winked at both Haruka and Yuu causing them to blush. "I'm also attracted to guys. In fact the thought of being with another girl never even entered my head until just right now. I still think it's really weird but if I'm going to be with a girl then who better than my best friend? So what do you say Kaede?"

Yuzu was given no time to react as Kaede closed the distance between them and gave her a big kiss on the lips. The older girl was caught by surprise but soon settled in. Taking what she learned from Yuu she kissed Yuzu confidently causing the older girl to moan softly. They soon pulled away both of them out of breath and with flush faces.

"The answer is 'yes' if my kiss wasn't obvious enough." said Kaede.

"You're talking straight for once. If you did that more often instead of sifting through your words then perhaps you would get what you want more."

Kaede was shocked when she heard Yuzu say this but knew that her best friend was right.

"I know that I have a bad habit in being a bit vague. However I was afraid of how you would react if I ever did confess to you. I didn't want to lose my friendship with you."

It was then that Yuzu grabbed Kaede by the cheeks and forced her to meet her eyes.

"Do you have so little faith in me that you would think that confessing would end our friendship? How stupidly pessimistic even from you Kaede. I wouldn't stop being your friend even if I didn't requite your feelings. Sure I would have been a bit freaked out but nothing to end our friendship over. The fact that your trust in me is so small makes me question if going forward in a relationship is the right idea."

The younger brunette started to tear up from the guilt that she was feeling.

"You're right Yuzu. I should have been more straightforward with you. All my life I have hid my true motives because I feared being vulnerable. However that fear nearly prevented me from fulfilling my own happiness. I'm sorry for not trusting you like I should Yuzu. You're my best friend and will always be whether this relationship works out or not."

"Apology accepted. I don't make it a habit to hold grudges so let's consider this a clean slate. The only thing you have to do is buy me an iced coffee over at Tudor-Bucks after school. A vente mind you!" said Yuzu with a grin.

"Not a day into our new relationship and already you want to go on a date. If I weren't paying I would actually be flattered!" said Kaede with a grin.

"You SHOULD be flattered with going out with yours truly. I turned down a confession for you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

With that Kaede planted a soft, chaste kiss on Yuzu's lips before speaking once more.

"Thank you so much...I really mean it Yuzu. I'll do everything I can to make this relationship work." said Kaede softly.

"So do I Kaede."

Haruka was having a nosebleed from watching the two other girls share such an intimate moment with each other. It was exactly how she envisioned it. Now if only she could get them to share a pockey then she would be really happy.

It was then that the two brunettes turned and acknowledged both Haruka and Yuu.

"I kind had the feeling that you two were more than what you seemed. Even so I thank you for having me realize what it is important to me even if you treated Kaede a bit...roughly. I'll keep your secret if you keep ours, okay." said Yuzu.

"Of course! Our lips our sealed!" replied Haruka.

"Thank you. Just make sure that Yuu doesn't come after Kaede." said Yuzu teasingly.

Yuu grinned when she heard this.

"You're asking quite a lot from me. Now that I have gotten to experience what it's like to be intimate with Kaede I kind of want to have a repeat experience."

"Heh, heh can't get your mind off of me Yuu? Be careful. What would Haruka think?" replied Kaede with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind if only I got to kiss you also!" said Haruka with stars in her eyes.

Kaede feigned fear as she heard this.

"Oh Yuzu-chan save me! These two wicked witches want to do nasty, vulgar things to poor, helpless me!"

Yuzu smiled at their antics but also knew to put her foot down.

"Okay that's enough you two. Kaede is MY girlfriend not yours so if you want to kiss anyone then kiss yourselves. Yuu has had more than enough of my Kaede. A second time is not necessary."

Kaede ran up and looped her arm around Yuzu's.

"My knight and shining armor! Thank you for saving me!"

Both Haruka and Yuu were amused by the antics but also didn't miss the underlying tones in Yuzu's voice. They were warned and knew that Kaede was now off limits to them. This was especially hard on Yuu who enjoyed her experience with Kaede immensely. However she was not one to be ungrateful as she knew that she still had Haruka and that was all that mattered.

With that Haruka and Yuu soon started to leave but Kaede stopped them as she ran forward and grabbed Yuu by the arm.

"Yuu I...I just want to thank you for making me realize the commitment I have to put in toward a relationship with Yuzu. I was frightened but now that I know what to expect I find that I have the courage to make my happiness a reality. Thank you so much for being there and listening...among other things."

Yuu smiled as she grabbed at Kaede's hands and took them with her own.

"I feel like I learned more about you in those few minutes of our intimacy then I have all of last year. In a way it makes me sad that despite being together in the same class that we weren't the closest of friends. I admit that I enjoyed our brief time together and am somewhat jealous that Yuzu will now have you to herself. But because of this experience I want to try and become closer friends with you."

"I too want to become closer friends. Who knows maybe we might find something in common that we haven't before! Anyway Haruka is lucky to have you. I wish the both of you the best of luck."

"The same to you as well Kaede-chan."

With that Yuu let go off Kaede's hands and soon left with Haruka. Meanwhile Kaede made her way back to Yuzu as they looped arms with one another and left in the opposite direction.

Yet as they each went their separate ways neither Yuu nor Kaede could stop thinking of one another.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't think I'll continue this as I have other projects I need to do. I don't know if I did Kaede's character right but she has risen to become a favorite of mine, second only to Mitsuki. That and Yuu may have been OOC as well. Anyway let me know what you all think. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
